


New message

by PacifistRacoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern World AU, Satine is 17 years old, Teenager AU, mentions of Warriors, teenager Obitine, they are high schoolers, typed the wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistRacoon/pseuds/PacifistRacoon
Summary: Satine gets freaked out by the requirements of her chosen university and decides to text to her best friend, but she switches two number.....and she starts talking with a nice guy, called Ben.Update: I reupdated Chapted 3, because only the half of it was posted firstly and included mistakes, sorry for that:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't know a lot about the asylum and immigration policy of the USA in 2006  
> -But I know what would be Satine's opinion about the army's methods.  
> -This is my first fanfic about this ship, Obitine:)  
> -The cursive words are Satine's.

 

 

**2006**

_10:37 So I have made a few research. It's not enough if you have A+ from everything and some almost perfect final exams(the two together are quite impossible) you also have to do some freetime activities (which are connected with voluntary social work)_

_10:40 I didn't know about it!! I have so little time, how should I find a opportunity? I am sure all places are reserved now….. How can I be so idiot and ruin my future life now??_

_10:58 Silverstream, are you there?_

_11:05 Wait, are you mad at me?:(_

 

 

11:09 Sadly, I can't set you at ease but I'm sure you typed the wrong number…. 

 

 

_11:13 Oops, you are right. I switched two numbers…I'm not on the top of things lately. It was an accident, sorry. Bye_

 

 

11:15 Wait, let me ask you a question. Where is your friend from? 

 

 

_11:20 Why exactly do you want to know?_

 

 

11:23 He/She has a very exotic name.Indian maybe. 

11:27 Btw I've just realized how suspiciously my last question may have sounded.:D 

 

 

_11:30 Oh,I've got it._

 

_11:33 No, it's nothing like that:DD I call her Silverstream because she reminds me of that she-cat from Warriors._

 

11:35 Warriors and cats? Never heard of it… 

 

 

_11:37 It's about cats who live in a forest and divided to four Clans. They have to fight eachother for food and territory. The medicine cats are in connection with Star Clan which gives them prophecies and nine lives to the leaders.The books were written by Erin Hunter._

 

_11:43 Sorry, you may be not interested and totally bored now (but you asked for it:D)_

 

 

11:45 Yes, shame on me:D 

 

 

_11:48 That what I've said:P_

 

 

11:50 But, you are wrong, I'm interested. I have never heard of this authorbefore.Where can I find it? 

 

 

_11:52 ….._

_11:55 With children’s books._

 

11:57 Come on:D

 

 

_11:59 Hey, do not laugh!! It is totally underrated. It is like Game of Thrones with cats. Everything is better with cats._

 

 

12:02 The truth has been spoken.:) 

 

12:03 By the way, altough I would help you willingly , I think you should send the message to Silverstream. 

 

 

12:05 _That is a good idea:P Alright._

 

*2 hours later*

 

14:07 Sorry for disturbing, but has she answered yet? 

 

 

_14:13 Um…yes she did._

 

 

14:15 Then you can relax now. 

 

 

_14:22 …..Not really. She wrote: You have one more year before the finals, stop going to nuts, girl. She really helped a lot. Altough she is the best friend ever:)_

 

 

14:24 Wait. You still have one year before university? 

 

 

_14:26 If you say "chill out" too, I will…_

_14:28 Okay, I've just got to know you and you seems nice so I won't do anything, but this is the most useless piece of advice._

_14:30 Sorry. I am usually a nicer person, but now I am really nervous._

 

 

14:32 Hey, you said I seemed nice, how could I be offended?:) 

14:35 Though you really have one more year with three holidays, you will have enough time to complete. 

 

  

_14:40 Do you even know how many requirement do they have in Harvard? I don't even know how anybody who is not a genious can make through it._

 

 

14:45 Actually, I know. I applied there in the second place. Which faculty do you prefer? 

 

 

_14:48 I don't even know your name…_

 

 

14:50 My name is Ben:) 

 

 

_15:00 I'm Satine. But I won't tell you my first name._

 

 

15:05 No first names, got it. 

 

 

_15:10 What is your main aim, if Harvard is only the second?_

 

 

15:13 West Point. At least in Harvard they aren't trying to kill you physically in the trainings.:D 

 

 

_15:15 Oh._

 

 

15:18 Do you have any problem or bad experience with it? 

 

 

_15:28 No,of course. West Point is great._

 

 

15:30 Come on, fire away. 

 

 

_15:35 Why do you want to be a soldier?_

 

 

15:40 I want to save my country from any threat. 

 

 

_15:44 For example?_

 

15:47 Terrorist, spies etc. Any person or element that can be dangerous.  

 

 

_15:50 By forcing innocent, suffering men, women and children, who come here to find safety and peace to turn back to their home, which maybe don't even exist…_

_15:52 By starting a war, which could kill more people even citizens than it could ever save._

 

 

15:53 That's not what I have meant. 

 

 

_15:55 That's what you'll do. Like it or not._

 

 

16:00 You speak like you knew military so much. 

 

 

_16:05 I do. My mother is doing her services for the county. She has a quite high rank._

 

_16:08 And she's sick of it._

 

_16:15 Look, I know that danger is always there and I don't say that we should let everyone enter, but there must be a method to sort out the ones who mean a real threat._

 

 

16:22 I see your point, but you can't make me change my decision. 

 

16:25 I'll do my best to find that method. 

 

 

_16:30 You will?_

 

 

16:35 Course. Altough I don't completely agree with you, you have right in many points. Those people need help, not refusal. 

 

 

_16:38 So good to hear it and know that I'm not alone:)_

 

 

16:40 :)  So, which faculty will you choose? 

 

 

_16:42 I'll be learning to be a diplomat. I want to save my country from war and unnecessary bloodlost._

 

 

16:45 Well, you've won this one. 

 

 

_16:48 Are you mad?_

 

_16:50 Sorry, I really didn't want to disparage your carrier choice._

_16:52 Maybe I shouldn't explain my political view to every stranger. The ones who don't know me properly can find it quite disturbing._

 

 

16:54 Nah, there's no need for apologizing. I like getting known other people's point of view if it's sensible. 

 

 

_16:57 Good, because I won't take back anything I've said._

 

 

17:00 Wouldn't be you. By the way yours is a very interesting and special opinion. 

 

 

_17:02 You think?_

 

 

17:07 Yes. Is there somebody who doesn't? 

 

 

_17:10 My history teacher. He doesn't really like me._

 

 

17:14 Let me guess. Is he a big fan of military history? 

 

 

_17:19 He said that the world wars were excellent possibilities to try our new technology._

_17:21 I said in my opinion we could try them without a terrible massacre._

_17:23 Then he told me that our leader ancestors weren't thinking that way._

 

_17:25 And I was like: Yes, it is quite interesting, because our books mentioned that they were studied people and not sociopaths._

 

 

17:30 Thanks for making my day:DDD 

 

 

_17:33 Such a pleasure:D_

 

 

17:37 You are really brave, through 

17:39 What happened then? 

 

 

_17:44 He sent me out of the classroom. But I have liberty of speech, so I refused to. He called my parents to the school (that would be okay but I was 16) and my father literally laughed to his face._

 

 

17:47 Your father seems cool:D 

 

 

_17:49 He is. And he knew me for 16 years, so…:D_

_17:52 My family stands up against traditional rules_.

 

 

17:55 Do you have any sibling? 

18:25 Satine? Are you there? 

 

 

_18:30 Yes, but let it pass._

_18:33 What's about your family?_

 

 

18:36 Nothing special. Just a normal American family without siblings. 

 

 

_18:39 When did your parents divorce?_

 

 

18:42 What? 

18:43 They didn't get divorced. 

 

 

_18:45 Oh, my bad, sorry._

 

 

18:53 They weren't married at all. 

18:55 I've never seen my father, he left us.

19:00 My mother has brough me up. 

 

 

_19:03 What an asshole._

_19:05 I mean your father._

_19:08 Sorry for cursing._

 

 

19:12 You have totally right. 

19:13 Not like it would reduce the quality of my life. 

 

 

_19:16 Let me guess. You are the best friend of the most popular kid of your school._

 

 

19:20 Why do you say that? 

 

 

_19:25 You seems this type._

_19:27 This is not a bad thing._

_19:30 I am this type too._

_19:33 Silverstream is the bee queen._

 

 

19:35 Bee queen? 

 

 

_19:37 You know like in Mean Girls._

_19:40 Except the fact she is not evil:D_

 

 

19:42 Haven't heard about it either. 

 

 

_19:45 Seriously? What did you do in your childhood?_

 

 

19:53 Typical normal child things. You know: watching Disney, playing with other children, skateboarding….. 

19:55 I used to organize skate board derbies with other children. 

 

 

_19:57 Sounds hardcore:D_

_20:00 I've never learnt how to do skateboarding._

 

 

20:02 Are you even American?:D 

 

 

_20:06 Please it's just a stereotype that every American does it._

 

 

20:09 No, it's a basic thing. 

 

 

_20:12 Mean Girls is a basic thing._

 

 

20:15 Let's make a deal. You try skateboarding and I will watch that movie. 

 

 

_20:18 So, you will see a great movie and I will probably break my leg._

_20:20 This is a disadvantagous deal:D_

 

 

20:22 Would you like me to read Warriors too?:P 

 

 

_20:24 The only thing I want is going to Harvard without a plaster…:D_

 

 

20:26 Sounds legit:D 

 

 

_20:30 There would be two thing, which prevent me from learning there properly._

 

 

20:39 Wait. 

20:42 Maybe I can help you. 

 

20:45 Not in the leg breaking part:P 

 

 

_20:47 Thought so:D_

_21:05 How?_

 

 

21:10 I've just finished it last month. 

 

 

_21:15 Did you comlete it in parts?_

 

 

21:17 No. Believe or not I realized where I was only 3 months ago. 

 

 

_21:20 And you were able to finish it within 3 months? Wow_

 

 

21:23 Yeah, when I got to brain, I remembered that my uncle had a foundation, which organizes horseriding classes for sick children. 

 

21:25 So I called him and he offered a job in one of his farms. My school accepted it. 

 

 

_21:30 How was it possible that it wasn't full?_

 

 

21:32 He doesn't really recommend it for high schoolers. The people who work there usually have a degree from social work. 

 

 

_21:38 Why? Does he think that we aren't able to bring the same quality?_

 

 

21:40 Partly. But it is a really hard job. Physically and mentally. 

 

 

_21:46 Mentally?_

 

 

21:48 You won't meet those children just once, you get to know them. And they have serious problems: some of them come from psychiatry or  oncology. For examply, because I only had three months I basically spent all my weekends there. 

 

 

_21:54 I think, I would be able to deal with it._

 

21:57 Have you ever worked with horses? 

 

 

_22:01 I did horse riding and sometimes helped training the amateurs._

 

 

22:05 That will be enough. As I said he usually employs social workers, but maybe he will make an exception, if I talk with him for your favor. 

 

 

_22:10 It's really nice from you, but I'm not even sure whether we live in the same part of the country._

 

 

22:15 His foundation includes several farms in several parts of the country. 

22:18 In east and west too. 

22:20 There is the link: kenobifoundation.com Which farm would be the nearest for you?

 

 

_22:28 Look, I'm sorry, but I can't trust you._

_22:30 Being a military brat makes you extra suspicious._

 

22:40 I have an idea: Choose three option from the page which are on your side. 

 

 

_22:45 Okay, wait._

_23:05 New York, Virginia, Kentucky._

 

 

23:08 Well, then I will tell my uncle that he should accept the registration of a high schooler called Satine from New York or Virginia or Kentucky;) 

 

 

_23:12 That probably won't send the opportunities down significantly.:D_

 

23:15 Let me try and you will see. :D 

 

 

_23:20 I don't know how to thank you:)_

 

 

23:22 Can you relax now? 

 

 

_23:23 Probably:)_

 

 

23:25 Then it's nothing:)

 

 

_23:30 I shall go to sleep now. Thanks for everything again:)_

23:32 Nothing. Good night, Satine:)

 

 

23:35 _Maybe we will talk again:)_ _Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter 2 takes place 10 years after Chapter 1  
> -The cursive word's are still Satine's:)  
> -I couldn't do anything with Pre's name, so it stayed the same:D  
> -Thank you for the Kudos:)  
> -I hope you will enjoy it

2016

 

_19:04 It happened. I can't believe it._

_19:05 You told me what would be the consequencies of that, but I didn't believe you._

_19:07 That's the problem with me, I always trust those douchebags, because they are my "beloved ones"._

_19:10 He won't get away with that so easily._

_19:20 Hey, write back! If I can't talk with you now I feel I will make a fatal mistake._

_19:35 I guess it's too late…._

 

 

20:04 Please say, you didn't kill anyone. 

 

 

_20:10 No, how can you think about it?_

_20:12 We've been friends for like 15 years!!_

 

 

20:14 Actually we only talked once. 

 

 

_20:17 What do you mean? Who are you?_

 

_20:22 Wait, Ben???_

 

 

20:23 What are the odds. 

20:24 Satine, are you okay? 

 

 

_20:28 I can't believe it._

_20:30 Yeah, I'm totally fine._

 

 

20:32 Your previous texts showed a different option. 

 

 

_20:34 Did you read them?_

_20:35 I didn't entitle them for you!_

_20:37Reading another people's private messages is a very inappropiate and offensive, don't you know?_

 

 

20:39 Hey, I thought you had wanted to send them to me. 

20:42 You didn't include a name throught so why should have I known?

 

 

_20:44 Why would I write my problems to a complete stranger??_

 

 

20:46 Ok, sorry I just wanted to know if you're alright. 

20:48 I hope you won't take it indiscretness.

20:58 Or you do. In this case I'm sorry. Bye. 

 

 

_21:08 No, I don't._

_21:10 Sorry, I was looking for some information about the valuation of different bottles of booze._

_21:12 Which is more expensive Don Pérignon (1996) or Arman de Brignac?_

 

 

21:14 I would say Pérignon, but I'm not sure. 

21:15 Why? 

 

 

_21:17 I guess, I have to explain it to you._

21:19 Don't feel yourself forced to do it. 

 

21:20 Just easy me that you're not hurt.

_21:27 I had an enormous arguement with my boyfriend._

_21:30 And things went too far. He was yelling and I was hissing, but we both hurled horrible insults._

_21:33 Then he hit me._

21:35 Are you alright? Did he cause a damage?

_21: 37 My left ear is still buzzing but it will be gone, let me finish the story._

_21:40 So we were arguining because of some stupid nonsense, he said something rude about my carreer, so I referred that he practically didn't have one, just the money of his father. That was a seriously sensitive topic and made him box my ears._

_21:42 My ear isn't buzzing because of it. It wasn't a real hit, most likely a heavier touch. He didn't mean hurt me._

21:44 You can't be sure of that. 

_21:47 I am. We met in a kravmaga training. He perfectly knows how to hit without causing a serious pain, or how to defeat somebody completely. So do I._

_21:49 It was a warning: Shut up, don't make me any further, bitch. Learn where your place is._

_21:52 Any normal people would have left after that._

_21:55 Guess what?  I stayed._

21:57 Tell me you didn't continue insulting him. 

_22:00 Wait a minute, I think I've heard something._

22:02 Okay. 

22:03 Be cautious. 

_22:04 Not funny. I didn't start that fight._

22:05 I wasn't kidding. 

22:07 Look, in this condition, you shouldn't be alone. Call some company. 

22:15 Are you here? 

22:20 Satine? Where are you? 

22:30 I start to worry about you…. 

22:43 If you don't respond in 30 minutes I will call the cosps. 

_22:53 I am here! In our house._

22:54 Do you live in a freaking mansion, Satine??? 

_22:56 It's just a flat._

22:58 You didn't respond for one hour! 

_23:00 Wasn't more than 45 minutes…._

_23:05 I found the source by the way. The neightbour's cat sneaked to our house throught the balcony._

_23:07 Then I was looking for the bootle opener, after that I realized I that the second most expensive champagne in the world was disgusting. Like any other champagne._

_23:09 But this isn't a reason for you to be rude!_

23:12 Let me explain to you: You were alone in a empty flat, you said you heard some voice and you went to find the source. Then you disappeared for 45 minutes.  

23:14 This was like the killing scene of every horror story. 

23:15 I was worried about you. 

_23:18 So, the best move of somebody who attended West Point and is full of experience and egoism is calling the police?_

_23:19 Wow._

_23:22 Now I have another reason to protest against the full state aid of that university._

23:24 That is the move of somebody who is working for the UN at the moment, instead of the military. 

23:26 Wait, did you say "our" house? 

23:27 Are you going to continue living with your abuser willlingly?? 

_23:29 No! This is part of my plan._

23:32 As a plan you mean getting drunk by drinking awkwardly expensive alcohol. 

_23:34 Do you think I have no class at all?_

_23:37 By the way, you would know some details about it if you didn't cut me off every time._

23:38 Fine. Continue your story, please. 

_23:40 To answer your previous text I didn't insult him, I just told him my opinion about his pathetic solution._

_23:42 Do you say that I should have quit and apologised  from the man, who punched me on my face??_

_23:44 Every women should have enough dignity to refuse it._

23:45 Indeed. Throught leaving (without apologising) sounds a less dangerous option.  

_23:47 Personally I would rather be hurt and hated than being treated as an submissive person._

_23:49 According to this, I should feel myself better, no?_

_23:53 At the moment I finished my sentence I  knew I was in trouble. His eyes darkened and he stopped yelling. I saw his movement and I only had time to turn my head, so his fist bumped into my face next to the ear, instead of my eye or nose. He gave all his power to that hit._

_23:55  I wouldn't hit somebody, if I could solve the conflict with words. But I was afraid. I didn't know what he would do next and how he will react._

_23:57 A small part of me was hoping that he would calm down and we would manage to get throught this.  I must be crazy or mazochist._

_00:03 Anyhow, to understand what happened next, you have to know some details. As I said we met at kmg training. We had become a team, even before we started dating. He is strong and experienced, I am fast and eager to learn. I had only one problem: I enjoy practising with a training pillow, but I've always had difficulties with a fight with a person. I have been afraid that I that I would miss the target or hit too hard and cause unnecessary wounds, so I have avoided the most sensitive parts._

_00:07 So, the next moment was döntő. But his arckifejezés didn't change and pure hatred appeared in his eyes. His arm slightly moved…I couldn't say at the moment (now either) his puorpose, but it wasn't a kind gesture..He hates losing more than anything, so there wasn't a reason for him to be kind. So…I caught his arm and forced it to his hip and I attacked his face. I have never been in a real situation and I didn't know if I would be able to hurt somebody to save myself. There was a chance that I would fail, so I hit twice. Once to his nose, then a little downer, both led to cracks._

_00:12 And you know what's the worst? Although I know I did what I had to, but I  have remorse. Why did I hit twice? What if I had known that my aim would be perfect, but I became cruel and vicious? In this case I wouldn't be better than him. Moreover I would be worse. He hit once, I hit twice._

00:14 Don't even think about it. You weren't vicious or cruel. 

_00:18 I don't know. I'm trying to persuade myself that it was self defense, but I can't recall my feelings in details, just the fact I was angry and scared!_

00:20 Look, the victims of violence who managed to defend themself usually feel that way. 

_00:22 You're telling it because you know the story from only my point of view._

00:26 There is few cases when listening the abuser's point of view is plausible and the right thing to do, but yours is not one of them. 

00:32 I don't know you very well, but there is my opinion. When we talked 10 years ago, you had a big influence on me. I couldn't imagine your face or voice, but your messages showed your personality. You were a stubborn pacifist, you would have died instead of rejecting/refusing your ideals, it was impossible to convince you otherwise. But you were kind in your own way, brave and intelligent. I can bet on that non of these has changed. 

 00:34 You wouldn't ever been quiet to save a friendship, that's make you special. 

00:36 I knew you were strong in a special way, but to tell the truth I wasn't sure you would able to defend yourself from a physical threat. Shame on me. 

_00:38 One of the drawbacks of being a stubborn pacifist, as you said. We are always underrated._

00:39 Non of you will be anymore by me.  

_00:40 Great._

_00:42 So, what's your point?_

00:44 My point is that although probably in an arguement you don't spare anybody, but never cause hurt for somebody without a reason or just for fun. 

_00:45 You really think so?_

00:46 Of course. Stop wasting youself. 

00:48 Aren't you even a little proud of yourself? 

_00:50 A bit._

_00:52 I am prouder because of my revenge._

_00:53 Which is not getting drunk by awkwardly expensive alcohol._

00:55 But it has a connection with alcohol. 

_00:57 Yes, after I left I came to our house to move out immediately and the idea hit me like a hurrican._

_01:02 He is a snob, social status signs are singnificant, if not the most important things on his life. But instead of living in a mansion or having his own private plane, he's collecting the most valuable alcohols of the world. He barely drinks them, I've never seen him drunk, he only opens a bottle, when his father invites him to a negotiation with his will-be co-partners. The quality of the offered liquid impresses them and frightens them at the same time. You wouldn't dare stiff somebody, who even has money for such a subsidary thing like that._

01:04 That's a smart move. 

_01:05 Sure it is._

_01:08 Although he hasn't used/utilized his most precious ones yet. He is keeping them for more serious negotiations with more influential people. The ones who can decide about his future, who can make him unimaginably rich or pathetically broke. Before those people every movement or sight can be fateful._

_01:10 Well, he will have some problems with that._

_01:13 I select the most valuable ones, I give them a try then I spill the rest to the toilet and supply them with something that smells similar. I use water, vinegar, sugar-boiling, pepper. I want him to only notice it when he fills their glasses._

_01:15 I am already done with champagne, which was disgusting and rum which was quite interesting._

_01:16 I usually do this with the three most expensive liquid we have._

_01:18 Well, what do you think?_

01:20 Satine, this idea is..I'm still looking for words. 

_01:23 Evil? Selfish? Psychotic?_

_01:25 You may have right, but I'm not doing this for myself, I want to save his future girlfriends. Maybe it will teach him not to snub and control everybody with uterus. This is all I can do at the moment, I can't run around and warn every girl he looks at._

01:27 The word I was looking for was brilliant. 

01:29 Smart and impressive without any physical harm. Sounds like you. 

_01:30 This is what I would like to be._

_01:33 Okay, next contestant. Vodka, because of the Russian investors. At least I know what to expect, I like vodka._

01:34 Listen, you should go home. 

01:36 Do you have a place to go, right? 

_01:38 Yes, but I am not going to anywhere._

01:40 I support your actions and I can image how you feel, but drinking is not a solution. 

_01:42 You misunderstood me. I just have a few little gulps before spilling. It's way too far from getting drunk._

01:44 Sorry, how many bottles have you opened? 

_01:46 Four._

01:48 Let's calculate with an average 5 glups from each bottles. So you've already drunk 20. You are at least tipsy. 

_01:50 Those were LITTLE glups, Ben._

_01:52 I doubt that I would be tipsy and it's more than completely sure that I'm not drunk._

_01:54 By the way, no offense, but you don't have a clue how I feel._

01:58 Maybe I have. 

_01:59 Well, how is your love life?_

_02:06 Come on, I wrote about mine, it's your turn now.  That’s fair that way._

02:08 Well, I closed a long-term relationship with a girl recently. 

_02:10 How long?_

02:12 Almost 5 years. 

_02:13 Wow, that's a lot._

_02:15 Did you two meet in the military?_

02:19 We were attending West Point together, there we became friends. Later we chose different field, she wanted to get to know the secrets of the sky-as she said-so she trained to become a pilot, while I kept doing the regular training. We tried to stay in touch, but it was quite impossible. We got to know new people, found new friends at our specialization. 

02:22 Some years leater I was in Afganistan, we were fighting against a radical group. They were special, they didn't follow any code and they tried to spare civil lives. However they didn't have any problem with killing us. 

 

02:25 Later the leader who was a woman, offered us a deal: she was willing to negotiate with us, but she stuck to a professional and unnamed interpreter, so the US sent a young linguist there in a military plane.  And who drove the plane? Siri. When we both got home, we started dating. 

_02:26 What happened then? The distance?_

02:28 No, we were able to handle it without big difficulties. Siri earned a big respect at a young age, so she had enough free time. 

_02:30 Did you want to propose her?_

02:34 Honestly, yes. It ran throught my mind several times. 

02:36 It was close to perfect. We were quite similar-we could say what the other one was thinking or planning, but it never got boring. 

02:43 After a particular event I decided to leave the army and join the UN. My family and friends supported me, even my superiors accepted it. I wasn't sure about it and I wanted to talk about it with Siri. I thought it would be the easiest of them all. I was wrong. 

02:45 She put it down as a personal attack. 

_02:46 How?_

02:48 She was grown up in an orphanage. She didn't really have many people to count on. I should have chosen a different way to tell her.  She felt lost and betrayed. 

02:50 She broke every contact with me that day. Later we became friends again but it won't be the same again.  

_02:52 It is sad and I'm so sorry, but you just told her name, her role in the army and her surroundings to a total stranger._

_02:53 You can't hate her that much._

02:55 You can't track down somebody by a first name, and the USA doesn't public the address of its soldiers. 

_02:57 So, if I wrote "Siri US pilot/best pilot" to Google, wouldn't it show her surname?_

02:58 I would get yours sooner. 

_03:00 I know. That's how the military respects personal rights._

03:02 I meant I could call my uncle for your surname. You did voluntary work in his farm. 

03:04 But I glad to see that your opinion about the army hasn't changed. 

_03:06 Sarcasm?_

03:07 No, why? 

_03:08 I don't know, maybe because you were a part of it?_

03:09 And I won't accept all of your points, but I left with a reason. 

_03:10 Well, cheers for your determination._

03:12 What are you drinking at the moment? 

_03:13 Vodka._

_03:15 Maybe I'm ruining his big chance with the Russians and because of that he will lose an enormous segment of  bevétel, I couldn't care less. He would deserve it._

_03:17 If you don't want to cry, don't hit a Kryze._

03:18 Well said. Nazdarovje. 

_03:20 Spasibo._

_03:22 Wait, I've just realized something!!_

03:23 What is it? 

_03:24 Look at my pre-previous text, I am damned poet!!_

_03:25 I wrote it without thinking!_

03:26 Tell me something. 

_03:27 Maybe I've chosen the bad job and I should write books and poems to earn money._

_03:28 I would be sitting in an art caffe and look at everybody with pure egoism._

_03:30 Not like every artist did it, don't get me wrong._

03:32 Satine. 

_03:33 Yes?_

03:34 You drank the whole bottle of Belver Bears Vodka, didn't you? 

_03:35 No, just the third of it._

_03:36 But I drank three quarter of the Russo-Baltique one._

_03:37 It was tasty and beautiful and I didn't have the heart to waste it._

_03:39 I know what you will say. I'm perfectly fine, thank you._

03:40 After drinking almost two bottles of pure vodka and others? I highly doubt it. 

03: 41 I thought you were in control in this situation. 

_03:42 We bought Russo-Baltique together…._

_03:44 It was a weak moment, but I am in charge._

03:45 Go home. 

_03:47 I haven't finished yet._

_03:49 Wine. The most bourgeous drink._

03:50 Stop. 

_03:52 I already wrote you in my previous text that I was not done yet!_

_03:53 Previous._

_03:54 I just said his name._

03:56 Explain it, please. 

_03:57 PREvious._

_03:58 Don't ask. I don't know._

_04:07 Well, I'm done._

04:09 And you still can type properly. Astonishing. 

_04:10 I'll go and grab Lizzy._

_ 04:12 Who is that?  _

 

_ 04:14 ???  _

_04:18 The neightbour's cat._

_04:20 She always breaks to our flat and looks for food._

_ 04:22 This is a very interesting fact, but I think you should do something else.  _

_04:23 Like what?_

_ 04:25 GOING HOME, SATINE!  _

_04:27 If I started off now, I would get to a surgery sooner than home._

_04:28 I have a little rest now, then I am leaving._

04:30 Can't you call somebody to pick you up? 

04:31 For example Silverstream. 

_04:32 Why are you so obsessed with that? I'm safe and sound here._

04:34 What if Pre got home? 

_04:35 He will probably spend the night in his old flat._

04:36 Probably.  

_04:38 Yes, probably._

04:40 You are not so confident about it, are you?  

_04:43 I am confident enough not to run away._

_04:44 I will fight back, if I have to._

_04:45 Even if I don't want to._

04:46 I see.  

_04:47 I'll miss our cat._

04:48 Wait. 

04:49 Do you have a cat? 

_04:50 No exactly, no. But I've always wanted a cat and he kept promising that we would get one once._

_04:52 I couldn't been able to look after one alone, because of the travels._

_04:53 It was stupid to believe it for a man, whose surname come from a breed of dog._

_04:54 On the other hand, dogs love and respect you and don't punch you._

_04:56 So…..I guess I wasn't so stupid after all._

_04:58 Sorry, when I drink, I start babbling._

_04:59 OMG, do you remember Silverstream?_

05:00 Sure, your best friend, named after Warriors. 

_05:02 How do you remember all of this?_

05:04 To be honest, I use the same SIM card, so I have every messages since 2001. 

05:06 I looked back our conversation, because I  remembered that you had mentioned her.  

_05:07 Why did you do that?_

05:09 You didn't answer any of my questions. 

_05:10 Which?_

05:12 About calling somebody and ask for a ride. 

_05:13 I can't._

05:14 No one will think you are weak, if you do that. 

_05:15 I know that._

05:16 Then why? 

_05:20 Because I literally don't have anybody, ok?_

_05:22 Silverstream found love and they moved to the other part of the country. They left everything behind. We barely speak._

_05:24 My parents live even further, I don't want to bother them._

05:25 You also told me you had a sister. 

_05:30 If you are so well-aware, tell me how long it took me to respond._

05:33 I got it, you two used to have arguements in the past. 

05:34 But you both grew up and made up, didn't you? 

 

_05:35 ….._

_05:38 Sometimes I wish that happened._

05:40 It's alright. You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. 

_05:50 She is in jail._

 

_05:52_ _In the best opportunity she still has 9 years left._

_05:54 For violent activities, don't ask for more._

_05:55 Anyway, I called an Uber, it is almost here._

_05:58 Maybe it’s a big request, but would you stay near to your phone, until I got home?_

06:00 Yes,of course.

 

_06:02 Thank you._

_06:03 Probably I won’t write on the trip._

_06:33 I arrived.  Thanks again._

06:34 It’s nothing. How are you?

_06:36 Considering the circumstancies, I’m good._

06:38 Let me know you are okay, if you sober down.

_06:40 I’m not…I’ll write. I’m going to sleep._

06:41 Goodnight.

_06:42 Wait._

_06:44 What’s your surname?_

06:45 Why do you ask?

_06:47 I told you mine._

06:48 True. It’s Kenobi.

_06:50 Ok_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasn't originally the whole chapter, but it became too long, so I decided to divide it to two parts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Chapter 2, hopefully in one piece now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I reuploaded it, erased the biggest gaps and corrected the mistakes(so sorry for them)  
> -Also sorry for the delay:)  
> -I would like to write some supplementaries for this story, but I have problems with the names, I honestly don't have any ideas for Bo-Katan's Earth name:D  
> -Barley and Ravenpaw, Bluestar and Oakheart are Warriors pairings  
> -I hope you will enjoy:)  
> -Kudos and comments are appreciated:)

_14:07 Good morning!_

_14:10 It's two in the afternoon._

_14:13 I just wanted to tell you that I'm awake, fine and sober._

_14:13 As I read back my messages I feel a bit embarassed._

_14:17 Look, I will totally understand if you don't reply, so just…sorry and thank you for everything._

 

 

14:21 Hey. 

14:22 How is your ear? 

 

 

_14:24 Good, the buzzing is almost completely gone._

_14:25 I owe you._

 

 

14:26 It's nothing. 

 

 

_14:28 It's not. How could I show my gratitude?_

_14:30 If your uncle needs volunteers in any of his farms or a vet, I would be glad to help._

 

 

14:35 Would you withdraw some statements you made about my work? 

 

_14:38 What are you talking about_?

 

 

14:39 You told me your surname. 

 

_14:44 Oh. I hoped you had forgotten to read it._

_14:46 Did you look for information about me via Google??_

 

 

14:47 You are quite known. 

14:49 Are you aware of the fact that more than 12 military missions, which were predicted as successes, were deleted thanks to your gorgeous speeches in the Congress? 

 

 

_14:51 Have you realized that first: Cancelling those didn't bring any bad consequence? Two: I work for the government same as you. My job includes much more than crossing the plans of the military. (Also that is my second favourite feature of it.)_

 

 

14:53 I see. You fulfilled your dream and became a diplomat and made people drop their jaws. 

 

 

_14:53 Wait, three: Your work? I thought you fled._

_14:54 I've no really had any tension with UN._

 

 

14:56 I did and now I'm working for Truce Supervision Organization. The fact that I don't necessarily fight and risk my life everyday doesn't change it: I'm still a soldier. 

 

 

_14:58 So punching a douchebag twice and probably break his nose (and maybe jaw), doesn't change the fact I'm a pacifist either, right?_

_15:00 What if I had to go to jail? Or if I got a prius? It would ruin my career and my life!_

_15:02 Even if one of those happened I wouldn't take back anything._  

 

 

15:04 Slow down. How could you go to jail? All you did was defending yourself. 

 

 

_15:05 My word and a bruise next to my ear against a broken nose and maybe jaw with a ton of blood?_

_15:06 Whom do I try to mislead? It's obvious I broke his jaw too!_

 

 

15:08 You can still win the lawsuit. 

 

 

_15:11 No way. Have you heard of Isabelle Jordan?_

 

 

15:13 Honoured member of the Supreme Court. And? 

 

 

_15:14 His mother._

_15:15 And before she became a judge, she had been a professor in Yale. Some of the most popular judges were her students._

 

 

15:18 Do you know her? 

 

 

_15:20 I met her, yes, but barely know her._

_15:22 You know, his parents divorced and he is much closer to his father than his mother. Their relation may be quite speechless, but she is still mother._

_15:23 And it's different._

 

 

15:25 Different from what? 

 

 

_15:26 It's not important._

_15:28 I can have as many and as strong lawyers as I want, I have no chance to win._

 

 

15:30 Don't be that sure. 

 

 

_15:32 I'm waiting for your arguments._

 

 

15:35 Firstly, it's not even sure he will prosecute. According the things you said about him, he doesn't seem that type. 

 

 

_15:37 You are partly right, he's too proud and he would hate to admit a defeat. On the other hand, he would be stupid not to see the possibility._

_15:38 Even if he doesn't start a lawsuit, he will be able to blackmail me with it for at least 5 years._

 

 

15:39 What did you say his job was? 

 

 

_15:40 Nothing._

_15:42 Okay, he's joint proprietor in the father's company, so preparing for being a boss and waiting for the retirement (or death) of his dad._

_15:43 Don't get me wrong he's smart. Dangerous._

 

 

15:45 Does this company have any connection with the government or a charitable organization?  

 

 

_15:46 No._

 

 

15:47 Then trust the people.

 

 

_15:48 You can't be serious._

 

 

15:49 No, let me explain it.  

 

15:52 You put your whole life to archieve peace. You fought throught hatred and rejection, but you still stand. People, who either follow or doubt you, are witnesses. One of the military's biggest problems (with you) is the lack of the civil supporters. Since you people have seemed to lost their faith in the army. 

15:53 Do you really think they would believe for a quite unknown heir, instead of you? 

 

 

_15:54 People doing something which is unlikely from them is the biggest sensation ever existed.._

_15:55 Anyway, those people couldn't be real witnesses. They weren't there._

 

15:56 Did you leave by car? 

 

 

_15:58 No, but I hid the wound with my scarf (which became bloody, by the way).  I don't know when he left, but I guess he did it by a car._

 

 

15:59 So, he doesn't have any credible witness either. 

16:00 And you have your mother. 

 

 

_16:02 How is it related to my mother?_

 

 

16:04 Maybe his is a judge, but yours is a talented general. No one knows you better than her. You won't only be, but protected by a high ranked soldier. 

 

 

_16:05 Veteran soldier._

 

 

16:06 Doesn't matter. Your mother is quite famous (in a good way), when I was a student, she came few times togive a lecture and students were fighting to participate in those classes. 

 

 

_16:08 She already had to pass throught one trial. I won't incur her to that pain again._

_16:09 She doesn't need to know._

 

 

16:11 Reading in the "sincere" tabloid that her daughter is accused and have a chance to go to prison will be better for her? 

 

 

_16:14 Have you ever been in the trial of a (guilty) family member? Trying to protect somebody, about who everybody in the courtroom knows will go to jail? Deep inside you don't want her to win, so when they announce the judgement you just accept it with a small relieved sight._

 

 

16:18 And she left the army. 

 

 

_16:20 She did_. 

 

 

16:21 They didn't tell us that. 

 

 

_16:23 Of course, they didn't. It wasn't any of your business._

_16:24 What was the official explanation? Just curiosity._

 

 

16:26 Nothing special. She served her time and she decided to retire. They predicted that she would return to the university few times to teach, but nobody has seen her since then. 

 

 

_16:28 Better than I thought._

 

 

16:29 Better? 

 

 

_16:32 I was afraid they had chosen the "she got family issues" as a reason. It makes more questions, than it solves._

_16:33 It has remained a secret for years._

_16:35 Can I trust in your discretion?_

 

 

16:37 Of course.  

16:39 Do you really think I would betray you?

 

 

_16:41 Well, to tell the truth I don't even know why you are helping me._

 

 

16:42 Why wouldn't I? 

 

 

_16:43 Why would you?_

 

 

16:44 Hey, don't do this. 

 

 

_16:46 What?_

 

 

16:47 Don't answer a question with another. 

 

 

_16:48 But it's obvious. Every soldier hates me._

 

 

16:50 That's not correct. 

 

 

_16:51 Isn't it?_

 

 

16:52 Of course not. 

16:53 Your mother must love you.

 

 

_16:54 And…the feeling is mutual, darling._

 

 

16:56 Did I go too far?   

 

 

_16:58 Terribly. Now I'm sitting here and try to find the reason of my life._

_16:58 I even thought about leaving the country and joining a legion. But…..you know._

_17:02 You made me dangerously close to listen my sad song list._

 

 

17:04 In this case I'm begging for pardon. I can assure I would never commit such a crime willfully.

 

 

_17:05 You are forgiven, but only because you spoke just on your behalf._

 

 

17:06 So in your opinion, those who call you brave, strong and intelligent and tell you about their relationships actually hate you? 

 

 

_17:09 But you didn't know who I was. Maybe you thought I was an unknown somebody, who goes to protest to the streets every weekend. Somebody without influence._

 

 

17:10 I will tell you something, but keep it in secret. Promise? 

 

 

_17:12 Like you will keep that I may have got drunk and freaked out by the word „previous”, right?_

 

 

17:13 And you moved the culture of alcohol making process to a new level? 

 

 

_17:14 I will have to listen to it until the crack of doom, won't I?_

 

 

17:16 Probably, but only from me, deal?

 

 

_17:17 Deal._

 

 

17:20 The fact that you achieved that, that you didn’t stop on that level shows that you take it seriously. Not everyone has this courage and determination. It only makes you a more likeable person in my point of view. 

 

17:21 You also are a weirdo, but a badass one. 

17:22 I didn't say that! 

17:23 I was quoting a friend.

 

 

_17:24 Sure you did._

 

 

17:26 It is true! 

17:28 Ok, do you remember the story I told you?

 

 

_17:29 Yes, why do you ask?_

 

     

17:32 The interpreter who was taken there by Siri, met him. Although the leader guaranteed her safety, our commander chose him to be her guard.  

 17:33 The leader pissed off and she sent some of her own assassins against him.  

17:35   But they never left each other's site, got home safety (two shoulder shots discounted), married and left the country. 

 

 

_17:38 So it's a love which was bound in the battlefield._

 

17:39 You don't really find it romantic, do you? 

 

 

_17:40 Because I'm a weirdo?:P_

 

17:41 Can't be true. I told you a story about love and war to prove my word and you still don't believe it. 

 

 

_17:42 You know._

_17:44 I believed it firstly._

 

17:46 And you still let me suffer. That is a very unpacifist behavior. 

 

_17:48 To my defense, I made idiot of myself last night…..just wanted to feel equal._

 

_17:49 But it didn't really work out._

 

17:50 Didn't it?

 

_17:51 No, you are not awkward._

 

17:53 You weren't either. 

 

17:54 Okay, a little bit.

 

 

_17:55 Ridiculous._

 

 

17:57 Would it convince you if I sent a video about myself singing Shinedown? You would get new conception of the word ridiculous. 

 

17:58 Useful advice: If you are in a base and have a roommate, don't sing under the shower.

 

 

_17:59 I will keep that in my mind._

_18:00 I have to go now. I’ll be back later._

 

**Satine Kryze to Padme (Silverstream) Amidala. Until the end of the conversation of these two, the underlined worlds are Padme's**

 

_18:00 Padme, are you here?_

 

18:02 Hey, we haven't talked for a while. What's up?:) 

 

 

_18:03 I need a piece of advice._

 

18:04 Break up with him. 

 

 

_18:05 I haven't told you anything yet..._

 

 

18:06 Is it about something else? Somebody else? 

 

_18:09 No..._

 

18:10 Look.. 

 

18:13 I know that on his side you were able to emerge from that bad statement quicker, I even risk that he helped in some ways. But I wouldn’t call it healing…Yes, he achieved that you could open to somebody again. He made you believe that he was saving you and with that he put you under his influence.

 

18:15 He brings it up every time you were arguing, doesn’t he? Somebody, who loves you would never hurt you like that. He wants somebody, who is as vulnerable and easy to manipulate as you were. Somebody, who needs him, who actually believes she is worth nothing without him. Before the happenings you weren’t this person and for now you’ve healed a lot, you don’t need anybody to operate your life, just yourself, which leads to more arguments. And the fact you even have doubts means you are closer to that Satine I knew.

 

18:16 Maybe you needed an emotional pillar before, but now you have to realize you will be fine without one. I’m sure you will. You are strong.

_18:17 How did you become so good at this?_

 

18:19 You can say anything about the military, but they wouldn't send you to the field without an intensive psychology training;) 

 

 

_18:20 Thank you. But you are late. I broke up with him._

18:21 How did it go?

_18:23 It was awful,I don’t want to talk about it. I hope you understand._

 

18:24 Of course. Maybe it sounds weird, but I'm so proud of you. 

 

 

_18:25 Which country are you in now?_

 

18:26 Jamaica. 

 

18:27 I got a job for the next four days, but after that I'll be free. I can visit you if you want:) 

 

 

_18:28 That's very nice from you, but don't wreck up your free time for me._

 

18:29 But Satine, I can feel that there is something you don't tell me. 

 

_18:30 I'm a little worried, because of my new work trip._

 

18:31 It will be okay, I'm sure. 

 

 

_18:34 Can I ask something?_

 

18:35 Sure. 

 

 

_18:38 It's about the guy you were talking about. The best man in the marriage._

_18:38 What was his surname?_

 

 

18:39 Oh, you are talking about Ben!! 

18:40 Such a good guy, I miss him sometimes. 

18:41 I don't know him as good as Anakin does, but I've always thought you two would get on so well. 

18:42 I was going to introduce you to each other on the marriage, couldn't wait you two to meet!! Your first date could have been in Tenerife!

 

_18:46 How could you organize two other people's date in YOUR wedding?_

 

18:47 I wanted it to be perfect. Your happiness is part if it.

 

 

_18:48 Sometimes I forget how kind you are._

 

_18:50 You even forgave me for not being able to participate without a word._

_18:51 On the other hand, you were aware that he was dating with another girl, weren't you?_

 

 

18:53 He was a bit fixer-upper, then what? 

 

 

_18:54 That's not a minor thing, Padme._

_18:55 And stop quoting Frozen._

 

 

18:56 Okay, I see your point. 

18:57 Wait. Where do YOU know this from?

 

 

_18:58 You didn't answer my question._

 

 

18:59 Kenobi. Now, answer me. 

 

 

_19:00 Do you remember when I freaked out because of the voluntary work?_

 

 

19:02 Yes, you switched the numbers and were "texting" with a total stranger for hours. 

 

19:03 I would use a different word for it;) 

 

_19:04 What do you mean?_

 

 

19:05 You never let me read them. Your best friend!  

 

19:06 A little suspicious.

 

 

_19:08 I mentioned things about him for you._

 

 

19:09 Not the same. 

 

 

_19:10 Anyway I had a little conflict with somebody yesterday and wanted to speak with you, but I was frustrated and miswrote it._

 

 

19:11 Again.

 

 

_19:13 Again._

 

19:14 Without purpose. 

 

_19:15 Accidentally._

_19:17 Okay, I picked the first number in my phone, which had the same beginning, thinking it was yours._

19:18 It wasn't mine;) 

 

_19:19 I recognized....._

 

 

19:20 And it was his number. 

_19:21 Yes._

 

 

19:22 Did he remember you? 

 

 

_19:23 Even remember you, Silverstream:D_

 

19:24 For StarClan’s sake, you can’t keep this in secret. 

 

19:25 And? How is he? Does he still have that kind of humor you mentioned? How long did you talk? 

19:26 Did he send a picture? Is he cute? Colour of hair? 

 

19:27 Will you two go out? 

 

_19:29 Slow down, I don't even know where he lives._

_19:31 Look, I just broke up and it was everything, but peaceful, I was drunk and sad, lets have a tip how romantic it was._

__

19:32 I get it. Sorry. 

 

_19:33 I will answer one of your questions: I don't know, but you surely do._

 

19:34 What type of answer is that?

 

_19:35 Think about it._

 

19:36 Fine…No date, no picture. You must know how long you talked and at least have a clue about his personality.   

19:37 How should I know how he looks like?

 

 

_19:38 And what was his name?_

19:39 Let me think. 

 

_19:42 I help you. You were sure it wasn't a real name, just a nickname. And West Point._

 

19:45 But how is the whole thing connected to Ben? 

19:46 Oh my god. 

19:47 No. That's impossible. 

19:48 Isn't it? 

 

19:49 Okay, what’s his favourite band? 

 

_19:50 Shinedown?_

 

 

19:52 How long has he been doing his services for NATO? 

 

_19:53 Tricky. Left the military, joined UN._

 

19:54 Let me check the number.  

 

_19:55 [Number sent]_

 

19:57 I still can't believe. 

19:57 HOW? 

 

_19:58 We were talking about exes and significant part of his story was a young interpreter and her soldier who married after two months:P_

_19:59 And I asked his surname_.

 

 

20:02 I meant. There are 7 billion people in the world, third of it speak one the languages you do, but you still manage to missend your messages to this guy, who is apparently the best friend of my husband. 

20:03 I mean, that's CRAZY!!!!! 

20:04 What are you going to do? 

 

 

_20:05 I don't know. I will thank him for being so kind and understandable and not using my condition. Talking with him regularly would be nice, I will ask his opinion about that, maybe?_

 

 

20:08 That's all? 

 

_20:09 I guess?_

 

20:10 Seriously? 

 

20:11 Okay, I repeat, the chance for that is one to billions. 

20:12 You are the dreamer of the dreams!

20:13 You can't just take no notice of it…

20:14 Aren't you a little bit interested in him? 

 

_20:16 You know I’m not incurious._

 

_20:17 But does it change anything?_

_20:18 You exactly know how long time I needed after the events to risk living in a serious relationship._

 

_20:19 And you can see how it worked out for me._

_20:20 If there is a chance it will go wrong....I'm not only trying to save myself._

 

20:21 How could you know, if you didn't try it? 

 

_20:22 Not trying is the safest option. It doesn't hurt anybody._

 

20:23 Be honest.

 

20:24 Wouldn't you mind a little, if you missed this ? 

 

_20:25 ....._

 

20:26 So you would. There is the problem with your plan. You will get hurt.

 

 

_20:27 Besides, he hasn't invited me, so talking about it makes no sense._

_20:30 Maybe he likes this situation- this kind of friendship, in which you only keep in touch by phone. Not close friends, the "I can tell you my problems because probably as an almost stranger you won't judge me" type._

_20:32 Maybe he's dating with somebody else, a nice girl without a past poisonous relationship._

_20:35 Or simply he wouldn't like to have a pacifist as a girlfriend (as a friend, maybe?). He's a soldier after all._

 

20:36 Stop overthinking it. 

 

_20:37 Am I overthinking?_

_20:38 You are the one who has already started to organize our date!_

_20:39 Sorry for that. Didn't mean to be harsh._

 

 

 20:40 Sorry too. 

20:41 Maybe I went too far.

 

20:42 Ijustfeelyoutwowouldmakean amazingcouple. 

 

 

_20:44 How_ _?_ _We_ _don't_ _even_ _have_ _the_ _same_ _ideas._ _Probably_ _we_ _would_ _argue_ _all_ _the_ _time_ _._

 

 

20:45 That would make it unique !

 

20:46 You could have many topic to talk about .

20:48 Besides , for some couples it gives some extra;)

 

 

_20:50 Seriously_ _,_ _Anakin_ _has a_ _bad_ _influence_ _on_ _you_ _._

 

_20:51 Speaking_ _of_ _which_ _,_ _please_ _don't_ _let_ _your_ _husband_ _to_ _tell_ _him_ _._

_20:52  I_ _would_ _prefer_ _to_ _do_ _it myself_ _._

 

20:53 But you will , right ?

 

 

_20:54 I_ _don't_ _really_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _do_ _it_ _,_ _but_ _yes_ _._

 

 

20:56 Good luck with that :)

_20:57 By the way, what’s with the video?_

 

 

20:58 What are you talking about?

_21:00 I was drunk and said things I would never do in a sober state. I know what you think now, but it wasn’t like that, I was chatting about private things._

 

 

21:01 You mean…?

 

 

_21:02 No, I won’t make the same mistake again._

 

 

_21:04 Today I mentioned how ridiculously it felt, because I made an idiot of myself, and he denied it, but I didn’t ease, so he offered to send a video to cheer me up singing Shinedown._

 

  

21:05 That’s cute. And you like that band too.

21:06 Don’t you want to hear his cover?

 

_21:07 Course I do._

_21:08 On the other hand he’s singing under the shower._

 

21:10 And what’s your problem?

 

 

21:11 Oh:D

 

_21:12 What should I do now?_

 

 

21:13 It’s easy.

 

  

_21:14 How could it be easy?_

 

21:15 Well, would you like to see him, you know…..that way?

 

 

_21:16 I DON’T EVEN KNOW HIM._

 

21:17 What did you answer?

 

 

_21:18 „I have to go now. I’ll be back later._ ”

 

_21:21 I really have other things to do. The journey._

 

21:22 Where will you go to?

 

 

_21:23 Russia._

21:24 Oh. Gotta go.

21:25 Just give it a try , ok? If not now , in the future .

 

 

_21:26 Maybe, I will give it a chance._

 

 

21:27 Better than nothing.

  

21:28 Bye, Satine. 

 

 

_21:29 Bye._

 

**End of the conversation between Satine and Padme**

 

18:00 Okay. 

20:00 Damn. 

20:02 I put together what I wrote. 

20:03 I mean how it might have sounded. 

20:05 You misunderstood me!! 

20:27 You left because if that, didn't you? 

20:30 I'm not that type of guy, who sends pictures or videos of his private parts to strangers via phone! 

21:00 Not like you were a stranger. You are not. When we are talking it feels like we have known each other for a long time. 

21:03 I can't even say "unseen", you were in the TV many times. 

 

 

_21:29 I'm back._

 

 

21:30 But that doesn't mean I would send you nudes! 

 

 

_21:32 You brought yourself to an eternal circle, didn't you?_

 

 

21:33 I bet you are smiling now. 

 

 

_21:34 Just a bit._

 

 

21:35 Well, I don't want to sadden you, but the only visible thing in the video is the bathroom door. 

 

 

_21:36 Such cruelty._

 

_21:39 Anyway, your friends' story is adorable, but I heard better._  

 

 

21:40 You did? 

 

 

_21:42 They can't beat Ravenpaw and Barley._

_21:43 Sorry, they are from Warriors._

 

 

21:44 Just a mousbrain doesn't know them. 

 

 

_21:45 Exactly._

_21:47 Wait, did you just use a warriors mock?_

_21:48 You read the books??_  

 

 

21:49 All of them. 

 

 

_21:50 Even the supplementaries?_

 

 

21:51 Yes. 

 

 

_21:52 Ravenpaw's farewell?_

 

 

21:53 Still can’t accept Bellapaw and Rileypaw as clan cat names. 

 

21:57 Anyway, I prefer BlueOak. 

 

_21:59When I was teenager Bluestar was my idol, but in her own book, Bluefur was annoying.I still love her as a leader and her relationship with Oakheart, but she was  unbelievable sometimes._

 

22:00 Yes, I can see your point. 

22:01 I mean, I know a girl, who is a born Bluestar mixed from her prophecy and the originals.

 

 

_22:02 Wow. That sounds terrible._

 

 

22:03 Yeah, she is this kind of a pacifist and totally stubborn about it, can you imagine that? She doesn’t let anybody change her mind, but she’s intelligent and persistent enough to make you query all your decisions, you made in your life.

 

 

_22:05 You are telling me. I met a guy recently, entirely Oakheart. If you fall into water, would jump after you, do everything to save your life without thinking and after he made sure you are okay, would mock, because you can’t swim and offer to teach you. But for some reason I almost entirely trust him._

 

 

22:06 Almost?

 

_22:07 I don’t know him in person….I just hope he won’t denounce me for stealing a douchebag’s alcohol_.

 

 

22:08 Do you really think he would do that?

 

 

_22:09 Well, now he is speaking in third person about himself._

_22:10 But still I don’t think so._

 

_22:11 What do you think?_

 

 

22:13 I’m sure your secret is in safe hands.

_22:14 I’m graceful._

_22:15 Are you usually nervous?_

_22:16 Before you go back to the Middle East._

22:17 Before and during the journey, yes. But when I am already there I feel I’m doing what I was born for.

_22:18 How about now?_

 

 

22:19 Actually, I’m leaving East tomorrow. 

 

 

_22:20 Aren’t you in the Us at the moment?_

 

 

_22:21 Then why did you write me back?_

 

22:22 You seemed to be in trouble.

 

_22:23 Didn’t you have other people to save? The ones in real danger._

_22:24 Sorry, this came out wrong._

 

 

22:25 Satine, you didn’t endanger anyone. 

22:26 I wasn’t even in the base.

 

22:27 The only useable airport was half day far and the infrastructure has significantly declined since the start of the conflicts. I spent my night on a bus, the road was mainly destroyed and the whole environment just seemed defunct.

22:28 Not the best conditions to sleep.

 

 

_22:29 Is there a direct line to the US from there_?

 

 

22:30 There was, but they cancelled it because of the tensions.

 

22:31 I will stay three days in Moscow.

 

 

22:32 I don’t speak a word.

 

 

_22:34 Have you been there before?_

 

22:35 Not yet. You?

 

 

_22:36 Couple of times._

 

22:36 Can I ask you something?

 

 

_22:37 Of course._

 

 

22:38 But if you find it inappropiate or too pushing, just tell me. 

22:39 Or you may become angry. Forget it.

 

 

_22:40 I will be angry, if you don’t bring that question._

 

22:41 Okay. I would like to get to know you better.

22:42 I wanted to ask whether you would like to meet me sometimes.

 

 

_22:43 I’m not angry:)_

_22:44 That would be lovely._

_22:45 But I won’t be in a country for a while._

 

 

22:46 Holiday?

 

 

_22:47 Would be nice. Business trip._

_22:48 We will actually avoid each other in the US._

_22:49 My flight will take off the day after tomorrow._

 

 

22:50 Which country’s military leaders will cry because of you?

 

 

_22:51 Russia._

 

22:52 Are you going to Russia?

 

 

_22:53 I said we would avoid eachother in the US._

 

 

22:54 Would you be my tourist guide?

 

22:55 And then we could have a dinner in a restaurant, if it’s good for you.

 

 

_22:57 In half of my stay I will be eating at different restaurants._

_22:58 Could we avoid them?_

 

 

22:59 What’s your idea?

 

  

_23:00 Personally, I haven’t eaten Moscow’s street food since I was seven._

_23:01 Now I’ll have one whole free day before the negotiations._

_23:03 What do you think?_

23:04 I like it:)

 

 

_23:05 Great:)_

 

 

23:06 Then we meet.

 

 

_23:07 We meet._

 

 

23:08 On the Red Square?

  

_23:09 That’s a pretty big square:P_

23:09 Valid point:)  Next to Saint Basil’s Cathedral?

 

_23:11 Half past one?_

 

 

_23:13_ Alright:)

 

 

_23:14 I’m leaving now._

_23:16 Sleep well._

 

 

23:17 Sweet dreams, Satine:)

 

 

_00:30 Ben?_

_00:31 Sorry, if I woke you up._

_00:33 You have to know something._

_00:34 Padme Amidala is Silverstream, my best friend. You aren't angry, are you?_

 

00:35 Of course not.

 

00:36 See you in Moscow:)

 

 

00:37 _Yes_ :)

 

 

 


End file.
